


Lost Purpose, Found Love

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Drama, F/F, Flirting, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Two Gems bond over their past and enjoy their present





	Lost Purpose, Found Love

She couldn’t stop thinking about her.

“I’m off! I’ll be back soon!”

Spinel, newest resident of the Diamond’s palace (And almost destroyer of earth, but bygones on that one) bounded out of the throne room like an excited child headed for school. Leaving one of the remaining two occupants in the room, one Yellow Diamond, slightly perplexed.

“The same time every 3 days. Where does she keep running off to in such a hurry? Maybe I should assign a guard to tail her. Make sure she’s not up to something too mischievous.”

Blue rolled her eyes slightly.

“Just leave her be. I’m sure she’s just having fun exploring the palace.”

She wasn’t even in the palace anymore. No, she was making a beeline for the nearest local warp pad.

“Oh, she’s gonna love me...this! Love this! That’s what I said.”

She fussed with her pigtails slightly as the Warp carried her to her rendezvous. 

“Ooh, idea!”

As she popped into view on the warp pad, she looked a little...odd. Of course, anyone would look odd if they had bent their body into the shape of a person-sized clam.

“I’m a rather lonely clam. Perchance is there a Pearl here to cheer me up?”

A beautiful giggle seemed to indicate yes, there was.

“I must say, you find ever more unique ways to introduce yourself.”

Clear on the other side of the planet was where she had arrived. The place didn’t exactly exude comfort. Being rather barren and abandoned. But it was nice and private. And besides, the lackluster surroundings just made the other Gem there stand out more impressively.

“Why thank you...also, a little help? I’m kind of stuck.”

Her companion, a one-eyed pink Pearl, lightly pulled on her arm. Spinel popping back into shape and smiling.

“You sure tie me up in knots, don’t you?”

She chuckled, sitting down. Spinel quickly joined her, the two silently cuddling next to each other and gazing at the sky.

“It’s strange, isn’t it? We’ve both stared at those stars for millennia. But it was impossible to enjoy it until we did it together.”

Two lonely Gems, each separated from the same Diamond. One torn away and controlled. The other abandoned and forgotten. A shared grief that had produced a bond neither expected over the several months they had been meeting.

“She loved looking at them. Every night in the garden, pointing to some random planet and saying how she’d run it as a colony. Even the gaseous ones.”

Pearl sighed wistfully.

“Yes. Often when we cavorted around the palace, she’d point at the skies and say the same. She said she’d even name her first colony after me.”

The two returned to silence for a few minutes, enjoying the others company and the pleasant memories of their departed Diamond.

“Ooh, speaking of gardens. I popped back to Earth yesterday and got this for you.”

She produced a pink petunia from her pigtail.

“Can I?”

Pearl nodded, Spinel giddily sliding the flower into one of her hairbuns.

“So how does it look?”

Spinel tried thinking of a joke. She came up blank.

“It makes you look even more beautiful.”

Pearl blushed and looked away.

“My, I’m not used to such flattery. You really are quite the charmer.”

Spinel stretched her arm, guiding Pearl’s face back to looking at her with her hand.

“Well, having someone I connect with like this brings out the charmer in me. You being lovely is a happy bonus.”

Pearl smiled, grabbing Spinel’s hand.

“You really think I’m lovely. Even with...this?”

Spinel scooted closer.

“Even with that. Besides, it’s hard to notice when...”

She leaned in for a kiss under that Homeworld sky, separating after a few blissful seconds.

“Our eyes are closed when I kiss you anyway...I love you, Pinky.”

Pearl leaned in.

“I love you as well, Spinel.”

As Pearl got her smooch, they didn’t notice a sentry robot observing them from far away. A sentry relaying a feed back to...

“Oh, goodness. So that’s what she’s been sneaking off to do...did you really need to send that sentry?”

Yellow shrugged.

“Just had to be sure she wasn’t up to something...she really is a skilled little flirt, isn’t she?”

Blue glanced around, scooting closer to Yellow.

“You know, I appreciate some good flirting every now and then myself...”

Yellow smirked.

“Is that right?”

Before she could pitch some woo at Blue, White entered the throne room.

“What are you two up to?”

The two quickly separated, Yellow putting a fist straight through the video display of Spinel and Pearl.

“Nothing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to throw in that bit with the Diamonds at the end. Was getting a little dramatic.


End file.
